


Los Angeles.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Gli lasci ancora un bacio sulle labbra sentendolo mugolare appena mentre ti stringe più forte contro di sé.Baciare Daniel è qualcosa che non riusciresti mai a spiegare a parole senza sembrare un pazzo.





	Los Angeles.

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo resistere alla tentazione ma non ci sono riuscita, quindi ecco un altra cosa piccolina su questi due.  
> Mi ispirano anche altro, lo dico quindi stay tuned.

Gli lasci ancora un bacio sulle labbra sentendolo mugolare appena mentre ti stringe più forte contro di sé.  
Baciare Daniel è qualcosa che non riusciresti mai a spiegare a parole senza sembrare un pazzo.

Lo fai ancora quando senti le sue mani incastrarsi tra i suoi capelli che si è preso la briga di liberare dalle treccine appena avete varcato la soglia delle tua camera d’albergo.  
Lasci giocare insieme le vostre lingue mentre la mano di Daniel che non accarezza i tuoi capelli scende lentamente sul tuo corpo.

“Dan..”  
Lo sussurri staccandoti da lui e raggiungendo la sua mano, Daniel intreccia le vostre dita senza pensarci un attimo e ti tira a sé lasciandoti sistemare con la schiena contro il suo petto.

Siete sul balcone della tua camera di Cina, la gara è finita da poche ore e ora tutto quello che vuoi e startene lì con Daniel per un po’, dimenticare tutto il resto.  
Iniziare con lui era stato un caso, pensavi fosse una sola notte tra di voi, qualcosa per calmare i nervi prima della prima gara. 

Anche se la tensione tra di voi era sempre stata palese dal primo momento in cui vi eravate incontrati.  
Daniel ti affascinava. La sua pelle abbronzata e quel sorriso spontaneo erano qualcosa che ti aveva sconvolto in qualche modo, solo che non avevi mai capito quanto affondo lo avesse fatto.

E tutto era semplicemente mutato in quello dopo neanche un mese, voi due tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro.  
“Oggi nessuno avrebbe potuto batterti.”

Lo senti sussurrare ad un certo punto una mano ancora incastrata tra i suoi capelli e le labbra vicino al tuo orecchio.  
“Sono sicuro che tu avresti potuto farlo.”  
“Su quello non ci sono dubbi!!”

Un attimo di silenzio segue quelle parole prima che entrambi scoppiaste a ridere.  
E ti stringe più forte tenendoti vicino al suo corpo.

Ti piace il modo in cui ti protegge in momenti come quelli e per una volta hai la sensazione di poter essere totalmente te stesso, come un tempo.  
Vorresti parlare a Daniel di quelle sensazioni, di quel passato che ancora fatichi a metterti alle spalle, ma hai paura che possa andare via da te.  
“A che stai pensando?”

Non sai quanto tempo passa perché sul serio per un attimo hai smesso di essere lì con lui e Daniel lo ha capito subito.  
“Che sono fortunato. Ho appena vinto il millesimo GP della storia e sono qui con te.”  
“Sono il tuo premio.”

Ridete ancora e ti giri tra le sue braccia quello che basta per baciarlo ancora sulle labbra in modo decisamente meno dolce questa volta. Perché hai bisogno si sentire Daniel, di ricordare quel momento come quello che è, cioè perfetto.  
E lui lo sente perché ti bacia con la stessa foga e ti tira a lui facendoti sedere sulle sue gambe.

“Dovremmo spostarci dentro, non voglio dare spettacolo.”  
Sorridi contro le sue labbra e annuisci appena. Stai per muoverti e sei quasi in piedi quanto ti riporta sul suo corpo facendoti sedere a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Ti tiene mentre si tira in piedi, le sue mani a stringere il tuo sedere attraverso il tessuto leggero della tuta che indossi in quel momento.

Le tue labbra sono sul suo collo, il profumo di Daniel ti fa quasi girare la testa e il sentirlo mischiato al tuo non ha prezzo.  
Daniel è come un uragano o una pioggia estiva.

Qualcosa che non ti aspettavi ma che ti ha reso felice.  
“Vieni con me a Los Angeles.”

Lo dici contro il suo collo quando siete dentro e non è una richiesta, non sai neanche tu cosa sia.  
Perché con Daniel certe cose non te le sai spiegare in modo razionale.  
E poi si ferma tutto, non vi state più muovendo.

“Vuoi sul serio che venga con te?”  
Annuisci perché non ti fidi della tua voce in quel momento e lasci ancora un piccolo bacio sul collo dell’uomo che riprende a muoversi fino a quando non siete a letto, il peso del suo corpo sul tuo. 

Lo guardi solo in quel momento negli occhi.   
Perché era iniziato come nulla di serio, perché però ti eri lasciato coinvolgere da ogni bacio e ogni carezza. Perché ti eri arreso all’evidenza che Daniel poteva farti provare qualcosa di forte di nuovo.

“Si, potremmo passare del tempo a mare e ci sono i miei…”  
Solo che non ti permette di finire perché ti baci ancora e le sue mani sono sotto la tua maglietta ad alzarla lentamente.  
“Non devi convincermi, vengo con te.”

Sussurra sulle tue labbra non smettendo di guardarti un attimo.  
Sorridi contro le sue labbra e lo baci, lasci che ti sconvolga ancora una volta.

Baciare Daniel è qualcosa che se anche solo provassi a spiegare a qualcuno sembreresti pazzo.  
Ma forse un po’ lo sei, solo che se lui ti bacia in quel modo prima di spogliarti lentamente, allora sei contento di esserlo.  
Avreste avuto alcuni giorni per esserlo insieme.

A Los Angeles


End file.
